The Black Blade
by answer777
Summary: Kirito was injured by Johnny Black after the GGO accident. Rath's Fulldrive machine, however, isn't the underworld; instead, it is the world of Naruto. Read as Kirito dives into the world full of shinobis.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**This story will start at the place where Kirito is in a coma after being stabbed. I will ignore the other parts prior to him being in Rath's Fulldrive machine since the light novel explains that. Please note that I will have Kirito start at age 8 and it is perfectly possible since in the novel, he was able to start at age 0 during his first dive.**

* * *

'Where am I?'

'Where is this place?'

'What am I doing here?'

'Is this a dream?'

Slowly, his eyes flickered open and found himself lying on the ground. He didn't have a full recollection of what had happened except for that fact that he had a headache. Sitting up, the boy now noticed his body was a lot smaller than it should have.

'My body,' thought Kirito. 'It's as though I'm a child again in a body of an eight year old – or at least I think it's eight.'

Kirito then remembered what happened and how he had just been injured by Johnny Black. But a quick checkup around his chest area made Kirito realize that he wasn't bleeding at all.

After several more minutes of pondering thoughts, Kirito came to a conclusion that he was back in the virtual world and that he had to find an exit somewhere along in this game.

Kirito flicked his right hand, but no window came about. The same thing happened with his left. Frustrated, Kirito punched a nearby tree only to recoil in pain. Never had he felt pain in the virtual world, but this time, he felt every ounce of it.

This lead Kirito think of the question: What would happen if he died in this world? Flashes of Aincrad raced through his mind. Recollections of memories burned in his head. The fear of death before seeing his beloved Asuna once more entangled him.

The evening sun was on the rim of the horizon. Kirito realized that if he was to survive in this world, he would have to find shelter and food. Standing up, he walked towards an endless maze, missing the familiar weight on his back.

Luck struck in Kirito's favour that evening. Not too soon after he began his walk, he found himself standing before a giant gate with two men on guard.

Kirito walked up to the guards to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm looking for a place to stay for the night."

"Kid, are you alone?" asked one of the guards.

Kirito, who had planned his story a while ago, had no tension in his face as he told his perfect lie. "My parents were killed by bandits in an attempt to save me. I used to live out there, but my house was burned down and I have nowhere to go. My parents pointed towards this direction before they died so here I am."

The two guards looked at each other, wondering whether or not to believe this kid.

"Alright kid," said one of the guards, "we believe your story although we first need to check if you're a henge."

"A henge?" asked Kirito.

"A henge is basically when a ninja transforms himself to look like another person. It's a perfect disguise for enemies to sneak into allied forces if one is not trained properly," replied one of the guards.

"A ninja?" asked Kirito. "What's that?"

"A ninja is a soldier of a village commissioned to protect the village during times of war and peace. Ninja's excel in special abilities that allow them to be dangerous and original to one another," replied the guard. 'I'd better not give such a thorough explanation again if he's going to continuously to ask me all these basic questions.'

"I have no one with nothing," Kirito said. "Is it possible for me to become a ninja? It sounds pretty cool."

"Look kid," said the guard. "Let's just check if you're in a henge and one of us can take you to our Hokage so that he can deal with the problem."

"What's a Hokage?"

The guards sweat dropped in hearing the question. "A Hokage is the village leader. He is the strongest amongst all shinobis."

"Shinobi?"

"Just another word for ninja."

The two guards checked Kirito and found that he was indeed in his original state. Without further ado, one of the guards led Kirito to the Hokage Tower only to be attacked by a multitude of questions.

Kirito, on the other hand, knew that he was being annoying. But he also knew that because he was a kid, he knew his actions can be tolerated.

As Kirito arrived at the Tower, he couldn't be helped but be intimidated by the powerful ninjas inside. Walking to the top of the Tower, he found himself face to face with an old man.

Kirito debated whether or not to tell the Hokage the truth but was faced with the dilemma since he told the guards a different story earlier. In the end, Kirito was bent towards sticking to the story he created.

"I see," said the Hokage, taking a puff from his pipe. "Well, you said you wanted to become a ninja am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have a place where you can stay, but it's not the nicest thing in the world," said the Hokage. "You can pay it off later if you become a full-fledge ninja."

Kirito couldn't believe his luck. But it was the virtual world after all. "Thanks."

"Starting tomorrow, you can attend our Ninja Academy," said the Hokage. "It starts at nine in the morning sharp. Don't be late and here's your house key. I'll have a guide to guide you there," said Hizuren as he handed a set of keys over to Kirito.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama," said Kirito with a bow.

"You're welcome Kirito-kun," replied the Hokage. "Welcome to Konohagakure.

* * *

**Please give me your thoughts, comments, and reviews as to how is it and whether or not I should continue this. Please also note that future chapters will be lengthier. **


	2. Chapter 2:The Encounter

**Ok! Here's the next chapter XD**

* * *

Kirito awoke the next morning, the sun shining brightly through the window into the apartment he had just moved in. It was usually his sister that made breakfast. That, unfortunately, was no quite possible in Kirito's situation so after several attempts to make pancakes, the result was a burnt pan and charcoal pancake mix on a plate. Kirito, looking at his plate, sighed in contempt, wishing that Asuna or his sister were here to cook for him.

Turning to the clock hung at the corner of the room, Kirito eyes shot open as he realized that it was already nine-thirty, thirty minutes late for school. It wasn't the best impression Kirito was going to set on the academy teachers for his first day. After settling for a small apple, Kirito ran out of his small apartment and towards Konoha's Ninja Arts Academy with a map in his hand.

Another thirty minutes had past before Kirito finally arrived at the academy. Standing in front of the door while catching his breath, he knocked twice.

The door opened and Kirito and was greeted by the teacher who was none other but Iruka. "Hi, I'm Kirito. I'm new here."

"Yes, I was informed of your arrival earlier," replied Iruka. "Do you have a last name?"

Kirito thought for a moment. "It's Kirigaya. The Hokage was very busy and must have forgotten to fill it out for me on the form."

"Please sit down in that empty seat. You are late and I do hope that it won't happen again tomorrow," said Iruka, pointing to the empty space at the far back corner.

"Now back to where we left off," Iruka addressed the class. "The first Hokage created Konoha…"

Kirito sat down at the seat he was assigned to and found out in no time that Iruka's history lesson was the magic pill to putting people to sleep. With his face half an inch away from the table, Kirito could barely keep his eyes open.

"NARUTO," shouted Iruka. "You fell asleep AGAIN. And your sleeping-in-class habit is very contagious. Look around you. Shikamaru was asleep and our new student is almost sleeping as well."

Naruto, who was sitting between Kirito and Shikamaru, grinned sheepishly and apologized, claiming that it will never happen again.

Iruka, who heard this, sighed in displeasure, knowing well that Naruto would continue napping. His only hope was that Naruto's influence will not spread towards Kirito. Upon hearing the lunch bell, the students exited the classroom in an excited manner, as though something were to happen.

Kirito, who didn't know anyone, decided that making friends in this world would be his first way to survive. Logging off would have to wait until he figures how to log off.

Kirito, stepping out of the building, saw many things at once. There were kids playing ninja, shoji, and just hanging out. But what caught Kirito's interests was a large circle of children who were cheering. He also noticed that there were quite a number of girls.

As Kirito neared the circle, he caught the words, "Go Sasuke", "Beat him up Sasuke", "You're the best Sasuke". It was ridiculous to Kirito, but when he saw a spar between two students, he was surprised to see how one-sided it was. Sasuke, the one who seem to be the stronger of the two, was burying his fists into Naruto, the person who Kirito saw earlier. But what was strange to Kirito was that no one else was stepping in to stop the fight even though the winner was clear in sight.

Even if it's a world he just entered, even if the person is a complete stranger, Kirito couldn't stop himself from stepping in. "Stop! This fight is already over. You have clearly won."

"Hmph," was all Sasuke had to say.

"Aren't you at least going to apologized?" asked Kirito. "You won the fight minutes ago but instead of stopping, you continuously attacked a defenseless person."

"Apologize?" said Sasuke. "To that dobe? You must be dreaming. He came to challenge me first but I said no until he attacked me. So I just taught him a lesson to never annoy me again."

"Fight me then." Kirito didn't know what he was saying. The words just came out naturally. He didn't have any battle experience yet in this world. He hoped that he can improvise and find a solution as soon as he can.

"You must have a death wish newbie," stated Sasuke.

Sasuke's name -calling continued to annoy Kirito who then hesitated little to launch himself at Sasuke. An exchange of fists then occurred but it was obvious that Sasuke was only testing Kirito's abilities.

'If I only had a sword,' thought Kirito. 'If I only had the sword that opened the many doors of Aincrad. Then, he would have no chance.'

"You're a nuisance," said Sasuke, performing a set of seals. "Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Technique).

Fire from Sasuke's mouth was sent towards Kirito, who was in shock.

'This is the virtual world? Fire? Those hand seals look like the prerequisite of a spell. But if it is something similar to a spell and I'm caught in that, it would hurt, especially if I can feel pain in this world.'

Faster than the eye can perceive, Kirito instinctively dodged the fire blast just as the tip of his clothes were scorched black. Kirito was surprised at himself. 'That speed. It was inhuman. It was a speed where I could only achieve in Aincrad, a speed achievable only in the virtual world. So how is this possible?'

The questions were continuously swarming Kirito but before Kirito could act, a fist buried itself in his stomach, sending him back towards the edge of the circle.

"You're not bad," said Sasuke. "At least you have more potential than that dobe."

"It's not over," replied Kirito. "How about tomorrow I face you for real.

"Hmph," replied Sasuke. "I have no reason to fight weaklings."

The day ended with Kirito being a bit irritated. But when he looked at Naruto while exiting the academy, he can only see a smile on his face like nothing had happened earlier.

Kirito turned towards Naruto. "How can you keep that smile going on your face after losing that bad to Sasuke?"

"Well, I lose to him weekly anyways. Each time I fight him, I feel as though I'm getting stronger and stronger. My goal is that one day I will become Hokage and become the strongest in the village," replied Naruto.

"That's a pretty nice goal," said Kirito. "Oh and also, I was wondering if you had any spare time."

"Yes I do," replied Naruto.

"I'm new to the village so can you show me around?" asked Kirito.

"Of course!" said Naruto, pleased with the fact that this encounter with the new student would become a potential friend of his.

"Is there a weapon store?" Kirito asked, scratching his head.

"Yes," replied Naruto. "There's one that sells it for a fair price by the market."

The two young adolescents walked towards the weaponry store. When they got there, Kirito was amazed at the different type of weapons. Wielding different types of swords in his hand, Kirito took a couple swings each time, but was never satisfied. It was either too light or the balance wasn't right.

Going up to the store counter Kirito saw a young lady. "Excuse me miss, I am looking for a sword that's right for me but I haven't been able to find one yet."

"Aren't you a bit too young for one?" asked the store clerk.

"I am interested in kenjutsu so please, I would like to have a sword but I'm having difficulties finding the right one for me," replied Kirito.

The store clerk then showed Kirito several swords that he had not yet seen, but they too felt awkward in Kirito's hand. It was then when Kirito noticed a sword behind the counter, well-hidden amongst all the swords.

"What about that sword?" asked Kirito.

"This sword?" replied the store clerk, grabbing it from behind the counter. "It's pretty old and rust is building already. The only reason why it's not thrown away is because it is still conductive for chakra. If you want it, I'll sell it to you cheap, but it's probably going to break on its first use."

"I don't have much money anyways and it can't be that bad," replied Kirito, taking the small amount of cash he had from his pocket.

After saying thanks to the store clerk, Kirito exited the store with Naruto who was waiting by the door the whole time.

"Thanks for today Naruto," said Kirito. "I'll see you in a bit. I want to test out this new sword."

"Ok, bye," replied Naruto, pleased with the development of a new friend, the first in his life. He only hoped that Kirito wouldn't change his mind later on about being his friend.

Kirito walked to a nearby training ground and examined his sword a bit more carefully. It was black unlike the traditional silver colour with tiny dots hinting the development of rust. The hilt had a slight shade of silver-white with designs Kirito cannot decipher. Swinging his sword at a nearby branch, Kirito expected a clean cut. What he didn't expect was that the store clerk was true to her words. The sword shattered into two pieces upon contact with the branch.

Kirito looked from the branch to his sword and from his sword to the branch. 'That's impossible! I tried bending the sword and it didn't break and I only swung it lightly and it broke.'

The evening sun began to set. Kirito picked up the two halves of his sword and went back to his new home.

* * *

**I decided to give Sasuke a buff since he always seems so weak in all the other fics. There will be more action later on cause I need to write the setup.**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Another fight

**Here's chapter three and Merry Christmas to all!**

* * *

The month went by quickly and Kirito still had yet to find a way to get back into the real world. In the end, Kirito concluded that this virtual world was similar to Aincrad where the only way out was to beat the highest level boss – only he didn't know what the boss was. In the past month, Kirito also realized that chakra was like mana and jutsus where like spells. But unlike Alfheim Online, this world that Kirito was in had an unlimited number of jutsus and several of them were unique to each person's character.

What happened to Kirito's blade was still a mystery, but Kirito felt uneasy without a sword around him. So even though it was just a broken blade split into two halves, Kirito sealed it into a scroll using the techniques acquired at the academy and the library and placed it in his pocket and brought it along whenever he went. After all, having a broken blade was better than having no blade at all.

Kirito was dozing off again in one of Iruka's lectures. It was about history so Kirito didn't give an interest.

"Hey Naruto," Kirito whispered to the person beside him. "Are you going to challenge Sasuke again today?"

"Yep," replied Naruto.

"Don't," said Kirito.

"Why not," asked Naruto.

"Because I want to challenge him," Kirito answered back. "It's really sad to see your ass getting handed to you everyday."

"Would you two care to share your conversation back there?" asked Iruka from the front of the room.

"No, we were just…" began Naruto.

"We were just discussing how I will be challenging Sasuke to a fight at lunch today," said Kirito.

'So direct and upfront,' said Iruka. "It's not that fighting is prohibited, but just be careful and pay attention during class."

When the lunch bell rang, a large body of students gathered around the two promising students.

"This time will be different," said Kirito as he took out his scroll and unsealed his broken sword.

"You're going to fight me with a broken sword?" laughed Sasuke.

"It only takes half a sword to butcher you," replied Kirito.

Upon hearing this comment, Sasuke did not hesitate to begin the match with several hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

'Already starting the battle with a jutsu,' thought Kirito as he dodged the huge fireball coming at him by jumping into the air.

Sasuke, reading Kirito's intentions, was already in the air and delivered a quick blow to the stomach. Kirito in turn, landed heavily on the ground.

The two then charged at each other and was engaged in a fierce battle. Kirito kept swinging his sword, but it wouldn't reach no matter how he held it.

"Your sword will never reach me if it's already in half," said Sasuke when the two split apart. "You have my compliments of improving so much in such little time, but it's time to end this."

With that said, Sasuke's eyes turned crimson and the crowd around him gasped. Kirito, not knowing what was going on, charged at Sasuke recklessly. Sasuke, with his new ability in play, dodged Kirito's every swing and punch and countered efficiently.

Two minutes later, Kirito found himself panting on the ground breathing heavily. 'If only my sword wasn't broken. Why didn't I buy a new one? Because I spent it all on ramen.'

"No worries," said Kirito, "I invented a new jutsu to defeat you. It's called the repair a sword no jutsu."

"You're kidding," said Sasuke.

"No I'm not," replied Kirito. 'Since I came to this world, I've realized something. Even though people can produce the same jutsu, the power level of the jutsu can vary on a huge scale and that is because of the training and effort one has put in. It is the same thing as a kick or a punch. The more time developing the punch, the stronger it is. But because this is the virtual world, it is revolved around the mind. So if the thought or the image produced by the mind is strong enough, then anything is possible. If what I do next is possible, then beating this game – this place will be a lot easier and returning would be possible.'

Kirito, putting the two halves of the sword together, began channeling chakra into the sword. The sword receiving the chakra, began to glow. The people around Kirito were amazed at the sight. Even Sasuke stopped to stare at Kirito.

But when Kirito was done, the sword was still in two halves despite the glow.

"Looks like it was an amazing jutsu," mocked Sasuke. "And since you're out of chakra, looks like I win."

"I guess so," replied an exhausted Kirito. 'Damn. Why didn't it work? Is it because all the people around me believe it's a broken sword and that their combined thoughts overshadowed mine?'

"Hey Kirito," said Naruto. "That was sort of impressive. You had me believing you for a second there."

"It was supposed to work," replied Kirito.

"I'm sure there's a jutsu out there that can repair swords, it's just that yours does not work," said Naruto.

"Well, I'm going to have to find a way to fix this sword or I'll never be able to get stronger. It's a good sword since it can conduct chakra. Only problem is that it is broken"

"Why don't you just get a new one?"

"Half my allowance budget went to ramen."

"Right. I think you should just try harder fixing your sword instead of buying a new one."

"Thanks Naruto."

* * *

**A short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. A pity that the anime sword art online ended, but I do hope they make a season 2.**


End file.
